Política de España/Monarcas
Reyes españoles con mandatarios españoles Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Felipe VI - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Felipe VI, el pasado día 24, en el acto con motivo de la firma del tratado de adhesión de España a la UE. LV DANI DUCH LV Felipe VI - Francisco Franco.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)el Generalísimo saluda cariñosamente al infante don Felipe de Borbón. Esta simpática escena tuvo lugar en el Pazo de Meirás, en el mes de agosto de 1975. Felipe VI - Adolfo Suárez.jpg| Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias entrega a D. Adolfo Suárez el Premio Príncipe de Asturias de la concordia 1996 Agencia EFE Felipe VI - Felipe González.jpg| Don Felipe recibe el saludo del expresidente del Gobierno, Felipe González Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Felipe VI - José María Aznar.jpg| El rey Felipe VI (derecha) conversa con el expresidente del Gobierno José María Aznar en el exterior del Palacio de la Zarzuela. FERNANDO ALVARADO (EFE) Felipe VI - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El Príncipe Felipe, con los ex presidentes del Gobierno, González, Aznar y Zapatero. Vídeo: Atlas | Foto: Efe Felipe VI - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Felipe VI y Mariano Rajoy en uno de sus encuentros. Efe Felipe VI - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El rey Felipe VI y Pedro Sánchez, en la primera ronda de consultas. ÁNGEL DÍAZ (EFE) |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Alfonso XIII - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Roma. Julio, 1938. El rey Alfonso XIII se fotografía con dos de sus dos nietos varones, Juan Carlos, a la izquierda, y Gonzalo] Felipe VI - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Felipe VI, el pasado día 24, en el acto con motivo de la firma del tratado de adhesión de España a la UE. LV DANI DUCH LV Francisco Franco - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)This is a May 1973 file photo of Spain’s leader Francisco Franco, left, with his future successor as King, Prince Juan Carlos de Borbon, as they watch a military parade in Madrid. File, AP Photo. Juan Carlos I - Luis Carrero Blanco.jpg| Enrique Viola. Don Juan Carlos, siendo príncipe de España, con Luis Carrero Blanco y Alejandro Rodríguez de Valcárcel en el desfile de la Victoria. 1970. La imagen y la descripción proceden del tomo duodécimo de la Historia de España dirigida por Antonio Domínguez Ortiz y publicada por Planeta en 1991. Flickr Carlos Arias Navarro - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y el entonces presidente del Gobierno, Carlos Navarro, durante un funeral en memoria de Alfonso XIII en 1974. EUROPA PRESS Adolfo Suárez - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Suárez conversa con el Rey en la Plaza de las Ventas en 1999. | Efe Juan Carlos I - Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo y Bustelo.jpg| Leopoldo Calvo Sotelo acompaña al rey Juan Carlos y al príncipe Felipe en Oviedo, donde el Príncipe de Asturias pronunció su primer discurso público en 1981 (Foto: EFE) Felipe González - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Felipe González, en una imagen de archivo. - EFE José María Aznar - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Aznar saluda al Rey Juan Carlos. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey don Juan Carlos y el ex presidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Gtres Juan Carlos I - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Foto: El Rey Juan Carlos I abdica la Corona de España. Foto: @CasaReal Juan Carlos I - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez dialoga con Don Juan Carlos el domingo en Montevideo (Uruguay) en presencia de Carme Chacón - efe Fuentes Categoría:España-España